sadstarsoldiersfandomcom-20200215-history
Resonance Island
An isolated island located south of Collette Ridge, surrounded by powerful natural barriers, most of the islands inhabitants are not accustomed to the world outside of the island and have developed their own culture and way of life. Unaware of the happening in the outside for millennia they have developed a tribal mentality. Demographics *Current Population - 72 to 110 inhabitants People Tiger Tribe Clan A tribe of anthropomorphic people that resembles that of a tiger; Covered in fur, has stripes, exhibits certain cat-like behavior and shows a sort of hybrid anatomy to that of a feline and a human. The people live a druidric life where they depend on nature for survival and have not developed a high enough level of technology to compete to the outside world. But they have deep and extensive knowledge of more primitive arts and the elements. Area Distribution *Forest – a small patch of area in the island, located in the central part of the southern area of the island, which is densely populated by Pyre Trees and other flora. Certain animals lives in here but none is with special traits. Other trees do not grow well in this area due to constant localized flash fires because of the Pyre Trees. *Marshlands – a section on the northern area of the island near the temple of the wave. Trees grow abundantly and the ground is especially humid, with many areas of lacks and creeks and whatnots. Most of the inhabitants food source comes from this area. *Grasslands – an open area dominated by long needle-like grasses. Winds constantly blow in these areas in a single direction all year round. Landmarks *Tiger Tribe Village – named by the early “discoverers” of the island, who most of which were inadvertently killed by the early inhabitants. Named by the inhabitants “Resonance” because of its location that catches eye to all three elemental temples on its eastern region. Where most of the tiger clan lives, and where children are raised in the common nursery grounds. *Temple of the Pyre – named for the temples’ elemental discipline, ”Fire”. Located on central southern part of the island. The temple is a large flat bed volcano that constantly releases hot molten magma and is the training grounds for pyre acolytes. Acolytes trained here learn to use fire for offense, forging and crafting. *Temple of the Wave – named for the temples’ elemental discipline, “Water”. Located on the central northern part of the island. The temple is a large lake which was once a second volcano now extinct. Now arches of rock hangs over the lake form in the center and s where a new spring emerged. The temple is also the only source of fresh water for the island and is the training grounds for water acolytes wave acolytes. Acolytes trained here learn to use water for defense, healing and herbal medicine. *Temple of the Breeze – named for the temples’ elemental discipline, “Wind”. Located on the central eastern part of the island. The temple is a large cove of pillar stones erected to catch the constant wind the blows through the entire island nonstop. The temple grounds is located in the top of the pillar of the highest rock where the wind is most prevalent and where the open sky is used for the training of breeze acolytes. Acolytes trained here learn to use wind for evade, speed and endurance. *Onyx Plateau – A large open flat field where only a short type of grass grows. It’s a place where the elemental festival is held once a year and where all three temple disciples congregate to compete against one another in a battle for which temple to command the other two for an entire year. *Lonport – a fishing outpost where the residents catches fish and other bounties of the sea. Its also a place where a few human can engage in trade barter with the tribe and is the only place were humans have contact with the tribe. Located in the tip on the north-eastern most part of the island where the riptide currents are not as powerful as the rest of the islands and the only place where certain fishing and merchant boats can dock to conduct businesses. Resources *Onyx Rock – a type of rock that is dark gray in color. Form from millennia of elemental infusions the rock itself is completely impervious to weathering and is very resistant to heat and cold. *Pyre Wood – A type of wood that thrives near high temperature areas. Its flowers glow orange red in the night when it blooms. Lumber from these woods have “explosive” properties. *Pyt – certain flora/fauna endemic only to the island has both plant properties and animal properties. These creatures commonly inhabit the marshlands of the island and are commonly eaten as food by the inhabitants as a staple in their diet, due to its plant and animal characteristics. Category:Places Category:Geography